Before I Cross My Heart And Hope To Die
by ThereAre666Ways2Love
Summary: COMPLETE! A car accident 6 months ago has torn their lives apart Leanne's been in a coma since than & when she finally wakes up she doesnt remember anything or anyone Not even her fiancé Can Jay help her remember her own life? ChristionOC, Alex ShellyOC
1. Chapter 1: Drunken Lies

**Before I Cross My Heart and Hope to Die**

**Disclaimer: The title is a lyric from the song Hospital by The Used and it is owned by them. I do not own anyone in or associated with the WWE or TNA.**

**Summary: A car accident six months ago has torn their lives apart. Leanne has been in a coma since than, and when she finally wakes up, she doesn't remember anything or anyone. Not even her fiancé. Can Jay (Christian) help her remember her own life?**

**Rated for: Language and some inappropriate/adult content.**

**Chapter 1: Drunken Lies:**

They all had reasons to celebrate that night. Jay had won his match against Samoa Joe that night, and Leanne was there for the first time in about seven months, give or take a few days, to see it in person. So she, Jay, Leanne's best friend Nicole, her boyfriend of about eight months, Alex Shelly, and his best friend Chris Sabin.

"Are you sure?" Leanne asked her fiancé as they were in the car, on their way into the club. Jay had been having problems with alcohol for a while, and tonight he had agreed to not drink and be the designated driver, swearing that he would not have a drop of alcohol. "Only I know what you're like when you're around alcohol…" She mumbled, trailing off. Jay smiled reassuringly and patted her knee.

"Don't worry, I won't touch a drop." Leanne nodded her head. She honestly believed him, and he wouldn't do anything to put them in danger.

Leanne turned in her seat to look at Nicole and Alex as they all started rocking out to "A Place For My Head" by Linkin Park. She couldn't contain the laugh she'd been holding in any longer and laughed, watching, as they paid no attention to her.

"Is Nicole always like this?" Jay asked with a laugh.

Turning back to Jay, who had turned his vocal volume up so that he could be heard above the loud, blaring music. Leanne giggled and nodded. "And Alex, just like this 24/7 I'm assuming?" He nodded his head a broad grin spreading across his face.

Jay turned the engine off as we arrived at the club, ending "Breaking The Habit" by Linkin Park, and causing the too-happy, almost high-seeming, couple in the back to protest.

"You could have waited till the song had finished." Nicole whined, getting out of the car and straightening her Disturbed t-shirt out. Alex vigorously nodded in agreement, getting out after his girlfriend. Chris followed suit staring across the car parking lot at some random girl dressed in skimpy clothes much too tight for her.

"I'll see you guys later." He said nonchalantly wandering off towards her. We watched as she gladly let him join her and her group of friends.

"Typical." Alex grunted following us as we walked into the club. "Who's having what?" He asked, obviously getting the first round.

"Coke." Jay replied. Leanne smiled at him and she told Alex to get her a vodka and coke. Nicole told him to bring her beer over and they all went in search for a empty table.

"So do you think Chris will get it on with that chick?" Leanne asked with a chuckle, sitting closely beside Jay, his arm wrapping around her securely.

"Probably." He said, watching as Nicole scanned the dancing bodies, her head bopping along to the beat of the music. "Want to dance?" He asked, gently pushing Leanne up and getting out, not giving her a chance to answer. He grabbed a hold of her hand and led her past Alex who was taking our drinks to the table and out onto the dance floor.

"Who said I wanted to dance?" Leanne said, bringing her lips close to his ear, their bodies so close together it would look like someone had glued them together.

"Well who can resist my dance moves?" He stated, showing off a little.

After a while of dancing and drinking, Leanne noticed Jay was acting very out of character. She knew she was pretty drunk herself, but she could still notice. She pulled him to one side and could easily smell the alcohol come from him as he leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips.

"You've been drinking!" She shouted, narrowing her eyes at him, her words slurring slightly. His face looked shocked as though it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever accused him of.

"Have not." He pouted folding his arms over his chest and puckering his lips for a kiss. Leanne shook her head, walking away from him. "No Leanne, come here." He whined grabbing her thin wrist and stopping her from getting to the table.

"You said you wouldn't drink." She said frowning. "You're our driver!" She grumbled snatching her wrist from his grip and storming to the bar. He followed and ordered a beer, obviously not listening or caring about her protests that followed.

"You don't want to go yet do you?" He asked his eyes staring her down. Leanne shook her head, not following where he was going with this. "Well then, I'll be sober by the time we want to leave." He beamed, walking away from her and back over to the table. She glared at his retreating back. Leanne sighed and went out to the dance floor and dancing with some random people.

She was still intending on having a good time and getting wasted. She wasn't going to let what had happened get in the way of that, he may have lied about not drinking tonight, but they were finally together again. They could finally spend time together.

By the time they were ready to leave, Leanne was almost legless and needed the assistance of both Alex and Nicole, although they weren't really any better either, but at least they could still stand on their own. Chris had vanished and his phone was off, which left them with a problem, how were they going to get home?

"I'll drive." Jay slurred, swinging the keys around his finger once and dropping them. Leanne shook her heavy head in protest looking from Nicole to Alex for backup.

"Nah, man it isn't worth it." Alex said. "What if we get pulled over? All of us will be sent to jail." He mumbled, trying to keep his own head up as he shifted Leanne's arm's position on his shoulder.

"We won't get pulled over." Jay said firmly, opening the front passenger seat and helping Alex and Nicole to get Leanne in. "I promise I'll take it easy." He said looking at his fiancé. Glancing at Alex and Nicole, she sighed and nodded, her drunken state of mind not wanting to argue.

Leanne closed her eyes while she waited for them all to get in, Alex and Nicole in the back and she and Jay in the front drivers seat, the car started and the Linkin Park song that had been cut off started again, causing her eyes to snap wide open again. Jay quickly turned the music off and she closed my eyes again, the sound of the exhaust calming her mind and taking her to the land of sleep. Well, that was until Nicole shouted out for Jay to watch out and the screeching breaks and impact on her side of the door crashed into her.

**XxXxXxX**

**Well, there's my newest story. Again with my in-fucking-saneness, but oh well. Hope you all liked this!**

**-Leanne**


	2. Chapter 2: Loss of Memory

**Before I Cross My Heart and Hope to Die**

**Disclaimer: The title is a lyric from the song Hospital by The Used and it is owned by them. I do not own anyone in or associated with the WWE or TNA.**

**Full Summary: A car accident six months ago has torn their lives apart. Leanne has been in a coma since than, and when she finally wakes up, she doesn't remember anything or anyone. Not even her fiancé. Can Jay (Christian) help her remember her own life?**

**Rated for: Language and some inappropriate/adult content.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 2: Loss of Memory:**

Pain. A searing pain shot through her head as she opened her eyes, only to slam the lids closed once more when the bright white light overhead made her eyes water.

"Leanne!" someone called from a few feet away from her. "You're awake!" She felt a sudden warmth surround her hand. Whoever it was that had called that name was now holding her hand.

Her eyes flew open and, ignoring the pain that once again shot though her head, she looked at the blonde man who had been holding her hand. She cringed away from him and pulled her hand out of his grasp, she had never met this man before in his entire life, but he seemed to think that he knew her.

"Leanne… listen, I know that you're probably more pissed at me than I could ever possibly imagine…. But I want you to know that I am deeply sorry…." He looked into her eyes, noticing her blank stare. "Leanne… say something!" he eyes remained blank as she stared up at him with her unreadable stare. "Doctor!" he called, looking away from he rand toward the door of the room. "Doctor! She's awake, but, something's terribly wrong!"

A few seconds later, a man with dark hair and dressed in a white jacket walked in the door and looked at her. He walked over to her and pressed his hand to her forehead. "How are you feeling, Leanne?" he asked her, his voice light and soothing.

She was silent.

"What's wrong with her, doctor, why can't Leanne speak?"

"Who… is… Leanne…?" she asked, her voice quiet and raspy, it was ragged due to it's lack of use.

The blonde man looked at her like she was completely insane.

"Mr. Reso… I would appreciate if you would step outside for a little while, I think I'm going to run some tests on her." The doctor said slowly. Jay looked at him like he had lost all sense. "Please, Mr. Reso, I need to figure out what is wrong with her."

Jay sighed and threw one last worried glance in Leanne's way before reluctantly leaving the room.

He stepped out in the hallway and immediately glared at the wall opposite him. It was all his fault that they were in this mess… all his fault that Leanne was in the condition that she was in.

He turned back to look through the glass mirror in the frame of the door. He could just barely see Leanne, the doctor standing just in front of her. But he could see her eyes staring blankly ahead of her. Jay couldn't bear to look at her eyes, so blank that they were practically a glare. He quickly looked away, and when he looked back up, Leanne was now completely obscured by the doctor.

Jay sighed and walked away from the door. He walked into the waiting area of the hospital. Nicole was sitting in one of the several chairs in the waiting room, wrapped in Alex's arms, her eyes blood shot and there were little trails staining her cheeks from where a few tears leaked out of her eyes. Leanne had been in a coma for six months, and at the end of every month, Alex and Nicole would join Jay at the hospital hoping for her to wake. Jay was there every single day.

"Jay, how is she, man?" Alex asked him.

"She… she… Leanne… she…."

"Spit it out, man!" Sabin insisted.

"Leanne is awake!" Jay declared.

Upon hearing this news, Nicole shot up from her seat. "Take me to her!" She demanded. "Now!"

"Wait!" Jay called as Nicole charged down the hall where Jay had come from. "Nicole! Wait!" But there was no control in the woman as she charged down the hallway, determined to see her best friend.

She stopped at the door of Leanne's hospital room, and, without even bothering to knock, she walked right in and found her best friend sitting in her tiny hospital bed, her head tilted up as she blankly stared at the ceiling.

Nicole cried out and ran to the bed, throwing her arms around Leanne, whose head snapped down and she was staring down at Nicole with wide eyes.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake!" Nicole cried. "I've missed you so much… you have no idea."

"Ms. Pitoniak…" The doctor said.

Nicole pulled away from Leanne and looked into her eyes. "Lea… what's wrong…?" She looked over to the doctor. "What's wrong with her?"

"I have concluded that Leanne has amnesia…" The doctor explained.

"What do you mean she has amnesia?!?" Jay exclaimed. He looked at Leanne, who was staring intently at him, almost as if she were trying to see through him.

"What I mean, Mr. Reso… is that she does not remember anything… or anyone… she doesn't even remember herself…."

"This is unbelievable…" Jay muttered to himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring that Jay had given to Leanne a few months before the accident. The hospital had given it to him after he was released from the hospital. He, Nicole, Alex, and Sabin all had suffered fairly minor injuries due to the accident, but nothing that would brutally affect their lives. The worst out of the four was Nicole, who did not remember the accident, nor the events leading up to it.

Jay walked up to Leanne and grabbed hold of her left hand again. "Leanne… please, baby, tell me that you remember me…?" She just stared at him, her eyes still blank, and yet, they looked almost sad. "Please!" He shook her hand as tears flowed down his face. He took the ring that he had been holding and placed it on her ring finger on her left hand. "Leanne…" he began quietly. "It's me… it's Jason… don't you remember me? Don't you remember your Jason, the man who would kill for you?" He looked up into her eyes and saw there they were brimmed with tears.

Nicole scoffed. "You nearly killed her yourself, asshole."

Jay shot Nicole a deathly look before turning his attention back to Leanne. "Please… tell me that you remember me… forget what that doctor says, I know that you remember me!" he took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles.

The tears that she had been trying so desperately to control, began leaking out and one rolled down her cheek. Solemnly, she shook her head. "I'm sorry…" she said quietly, her voice just above a whisper. "I don't."

Jay let his head sadly drop onto the mattress of the bed.

"You don't remember any of us?" Nicole said.

Leanne just shook her head, her eyes going blank again as she drew her attention back onto the bright light hanging above her bed.

**XxXxXxX**

**Aww, I know, this chappy was sad. But… that's kinda what you expected, isn't it? The next chappy will hopefully be out soon.**

**-Leanne**


	3. Chapter 3: Untitled Chappy

**Before I Cross My Heart and Hope to Die**

**Disclaimer: The title is a lyric from the song Hospital by The Used and it is owned by them. I do not own anyone in or associated with the WWE or TNA.**

**Full Summary: A car accident six months ago has torn their lives apart. Leanne has been in a coma since than, and when she finally wakes up, she doesn't remember anything or anyone. Not even her fiancé. Can Jay (Christian) help her remember her own life?**

**Rated for: Language and some inappropriate/adult content**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 3: Untitled Chappy:**

Over the next few days, the doctor had decided to keep Leanne to at least try to help her remember a few things, without the help of her friends, hoping that perhaps it would be a little less stressful and a lot less emotional. The only progression they had made was that Leanne remembered her name. That was it. So, about four days after Leanne had woken up, the doctor had allowed Jay to take her back to their home and help her.

He had brought an outfit for Leanne to wear so that she could change out of her hospital gown. The clothes he had brought with him was her favorite pair of faded black jeans that were tight around the legs but the waist was about a size too big to fit her own waistline and her favorite black Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt.

"Mr. Reso… may I have a word with you before you leave?" The doctor asked Jay once Leanne had stepped into the bathroom to change into her clothes, which she didn't recognize.

"Sure…" Jay said as the doctor led him away from the bathroom door so that they were out of earshot of Leanne. "What is it?" Jay asked once they came to a stop.

"Well… there was a little something… extra… along with Leanne's injuries after the accident…. Something that we only felt right to tell you until after she was ready to go home… and that was only assuming that she was ever going to be ready to go home… but now that she is awake and ready to leave… it's time that you should know…"

Jay had to think over what he had just been told. "Okay…. And that would be…?"

"Well… Leanne had been about, we're guessing, about three months pregnant during the accident…. And she has, obviously… lost the baby."

"Wait a minute…." Jay looked at the doctor as if he were insane. "What?!? No… that can't be true! Leanne would have told me the moment she found out."

"Well… she was pregnant… but I wouldn't worry too much about it right now… it's not at all relevant with the problem at hand, we will address this issue later… but now, we must work on Leanne's memory."

Before Jay could say anything else, the door to the bathroom opened and Leanne stepped out of the bathroom and Jay couldn't help but to think that she looked just as she did before, and yet… there was still a huge difference, she wasn't quite the same.

**XxXxXxX**

They sat in the car as Jay drove them back to their house. Jay looked at Leanne as she curiously stared out of the front windshield, observing her surroundings.

Jay stared back at the deserted road, and he turned back to her. "So… how're you feeling?" he asked her.

She eyes stared down toward her lap, but her face was pointed a bit toward him, almost like she was thinking over his question.

"You okay…?"

"My… my head hurts a bit." She said quietly.

"Aww… I'm sorry, Lea." He replied.

"Lea…?"

"Sorry… that's just a little nickname type of thing that I used to call you." He said with a small chuckle. "Everyone did… I'll tell them not to call you that though, if you want…." His voice trailed off.

"No… if everyone called me that… than I guess that it would only make sense to have them continue calling me that…." Leanne said

"Alright than…" Jay said and than he let out a small sigh of relief. "Home sweet home." He said as he pulled the car into the long, winding driveway that lead up to their house.

"This is where we live…?" Leanne asked in amazement. "It's so big."

"Yeah." Jay said. "You remember anything about it or… anything?"

"No…" Leanne said sadly. "It's fine. You'll remember something eventually."

'_**How can you be so sure?' **_he couldn't help but think.

'_Shut up!' _Jay mentally screamed at himself as he climbed out of the car. _'She will remember! She will!'_

'_**How can you be so sure of that… how do you know?'**_

'_Because I just know!"_

"Thank you." Leanne said as Jay opened the door for her so that she could get out.

"No problem." He said with a smile. "Ugh… this way…" he said and led her toward the door of the house.

As they stepped onto the front porch and Jay slid the key into it's slot, he couldn't help but feel a certain glorious rush of hope that she would remember something when she saw the interior of their home.

**XxXxXxX**

**Eh, not the longest chappy, but certainly better than nothing, is it not? Bleh, I seriously couldn't think of what I could even possibly call this chappy, so I just chose the first and only one that came to mind. Anyhoo... I'll update as soon as I can.**

**-Leanne**


	4. Chapter 4: No Music, No Life

**Before I Cross My Heart and Hope to Die**

**Disclaimer: The title is a lyric from the song Hospital by The Used and it is owned by them. I do not own anyone in or associated with the WWE or TNA.**

**Full Summary: A car accident six months ago has torn their lives apart. Leanne has been in a coma since than, and when she finally wakes up, she doesn't remember anything or anyone. Not even her fiancé. Can Jay (Christian) help her remember her own life?**

**Rated for: Language and some inappropriate/adult content**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 4: No Music, No Life:**

But, as his terrible luck would have it, nothing sparked Leanne's memory. So, he tried the last thing he could think of. He sat her down on their bed and he sat down across from her.

"This was your favorite shirt." Jay said, holding up the shirt she had gotten at the Projekt Revolution 2007 concert. It was black with purple flowers and other purple things on it. She had always said it was the best day of her life. **(A/N: Yes, I really went to PK this year, and it was the best day of my life)** At the concert was Madina Lake, Styles of Beyond, The Bled, Saosin, and Mindless Self Indulgence on the Revolution Stage, on the Main Stage was Julien-K, Placebo, HIM, Taking Back Sunday, My Chemical Romance, and Linkin Park. "We went to this concert in August, and we saw your favorite band." Jay said as he flipped the shirt around and pointed to the date in which they had gone, and he pointed to where it said HIM.

"HIM is a pretty stupid name for a band." Leanne said quietly.

Jay looked at her with his jaw dropped. "Uhm… well…" he set the shirt down and got up from her bed. He went over to the stereo that hey had in their bedroom and quickly searched through the CD's that they had stacked on top of it. When he finally found the one he was looking for, HIM's newest CD Venus Doom, he put it in the stereo and turned up the volume to a medium level and he played her favorite song on the CD, Bleed Well.

He than sat over by her and looked her in the eyes.

Leanne looked up toward him for a moment, but immediately averted her eyes back toward the stereo, letting the beautiful music fill her. She forgot all of the troubles around her, all that was going on at that present moment, and she just focused on the sound of the music. It was the greatest high. She felt herself singing along with the lyrics

Once it was over, she felt herself being taken back to the present.

"Wow." She whispered.

Just than, Jay flung his arms around her waist. "You remembered something!" he exclaimed.

"I did?" she asked, confused. She didn't even really know what was going on, she was now absorbed in the next song on the CD, Cyanide Sun, which was the final song on the disc, and, much to the happiness of Jay, Leanne was silently singing along to this song also.

"Do you remember this?" Jay quietly asked her as the song ended.

"That was…" Leanne's voice trailed off.

Jay laughed a bit. "You would always say that music is the greatest high." As he said this, Jay grabbed a hold of her right arm and lifted up the sleeve of her hoodie. There was a tattoo there that said No Music, No Life.

Leanne's eyes widened as she looked at it. "I… I think I remember this…." She said, her voice just above a whisper.

Jay let out a cry and he happily threw his arms around her again. "This is excellent!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I can't remember much else, Jay." Leanne said quietly.

Jay cupped her face in his hands and he gently kissed her forehead. "Don't apologize for anything, Lea, even just a small memory is progress." He got up from his spot on the bed. "I've got to tell the guys." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and, as quick as he could move his fingers, he dialed Nicole's cell phone number.

She answered after a few rings. "Hey, Jay, what's up?"

"Nicole! Leanne remembers music!"

"Music?" Nicole almost laughed. "You must hate yourself right now." She did laugh after saying this.

"Why would I hate myself." Jay said. He looked over to Leanne as he said this. She was looking down at her arm, running her fingers along the tattoo there.

"Because she remembers music, but she doesn't remember her own boyfriend."

"Shut up!" He growled into the phone. "She _will_ remember me! I _know_ she will!"

"Sure, Jay, what ever you say." Nicole laughed. "Hey, if she's up to it, why don't you ask Leanne if she wants to come to a party down here at mine and Alex's house tonight."

"We'll be there." Jay said angrily and clicked his phone off.

**XxXxXxX**

**Eh, again not the longest chappy, but it gave some definite hints about what's to happen.**

**-Leanne**


	5. Chapter 5: The Memories That Haunt Us

**Before I Cross My Heart and Hope to Die**

**Disclaimer: The title is a lyric from the song Hospital by The Used and it is owned by them. I do not own anyone in or associated with the WWE or TNA.**

**Full Summary: A car accident six months ago has torn their lives apart. Leanne has been in a coma since than, and when she finally wakes up, she doesn't remember anything or anyone. Not even her fiancé. Can Jay (Christian) help her remember her own life?**

**Rated for: Language and some inappropriate/adult content**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 5: The Memories That Haunt us:**

"Where are we?" Leanne asked as Jay pulled the car into the driveway of Nicole and Alex's house.

"We are at your best friend's house…." Jay said. "Her name is Nicole, remember, the blonde who hugged you while we were in the hospital?"

"Oh yeah." Leanne said. _'She scares me.'_ Leanne thought. _'Best not to say that aloud, though.'_

They came to a stop and as Leanne unbuckled her seat belt, Jay hopped out of the car and went around to the other side to open the door for her.

Almost simultaneously with the opening of the car door, the front door of the house opened.

"Hey guys!" the blonde girl from the hospital called to them.

"Hey, Nicole!" Jay called back to the blonde girl, whose name was apparently Nicole. Leanne noticed a hint of coldness in Jay's voice.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Fine." Jay said through clenched teeth, he looked seriously angered, but Leanne didn't know why. He ran a hand down his face and when his hand was off of his face, he had a totally different expression on his face. "It's cold out here, let's go inside."

Jay led the way and Leanne followed behind him. She didn't quite know what it was that she was supposed to do, so she figured that following him was probably her best bet.

"How are you today, Leanne?" Nicole asked cheerily as she stepped onto the threshold.

"I'm alright." Leanne replied.

"How's that headache, did it go away yet?"

"Not fully, but it's basically gone."

"Well, that's good." Another man in the house said.

"Leanne… this is Nicole" Jay said as he gestured to the blonde girl. "And that is her boyfriend Alex Shelly, and his best friend Chris Sabin."

"Uhm… hello… everyone…" Leanne said awkwardly.

"Leanne, come with me, I wanna show you something." Nicole said, taking Leanne's forearm and she began to drag her away. When she saw that Jay was following them, Nicole turned around. "You can stay here, Jay, this is a best friend's thing… you're not needed." And with that, Nicole turned back around and dragged Leanne down a long hallway.

"Where are we going?" Leanne asked quietly. She could feel her shyness creep over her again and she couldn't help but to wonder if she had been a shy person before.

"You'll see." Nicole replied. "You know, you were one of the most outgoing people I had ever met in my entire life…." Nicole said as if she had read Leanne's thoughts. "You were a theatre nut… always onstage, and feeling, as you said, like half of a person, when you were offstage." Nicole chuckled. "You would do anything just to be able to go on stage, whether it was an actual performance in front of a full crowd of people, or a small crowd, or a rehearsal, or even if you were just standing there in an empty theatre."

Leanne just looked at her, blinking her eyes on occasion. She couldn't imagine herself at the moment on a stage in front of a whole crowd of people. And yet, at the same time, it seemed like it would be something fun to do.

"Ah, here we are." Nicole said, stopping at a large door. It was made out of a dark mahogany and had a big brass handle.

Nicole gripped and turned the knob, walking inside. Leanne followed behind her. She seemed to be following people a lot today.

The room behind the door was a large sitting room. The only electrical devices in the room were the lamps that were on little tables beside the several places for people to sit and a few hanging off of the walls in between the several large bookshelves.

"Oh, where is it…?" Nicole silently asked herself as she walked over to a shelf, tapping her finger to her bottom lip.

"What is it that you're looking for?" Leanne asked.

"Ah here it is!" Nicole said as she pulled a thick, leather-bounded book out of the shelf.

"What is that." Leanne asked.

Instead of answering, Nicole walked over and sat down upon one of the several couches in the room; she patted the spot beside her, telling Leanne to sit there. She did so and Nicole opened the book.

"This is a scrap book, of sorts, that you and I have worked on since the eighth grade when we were thirteen."

The pictures, writings, newspaper clippings, and articles inside the book astounded Leanne. Tears began to run down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked, gently wrapping an arm around Leanne's shoulders.

"I… I… re…remember…" Leanne sobbed.

"Oh my God! Jay! Alex! Chris! Get in here! She remembers something!"

Jay, Alex, and Chris shot into the room. "What is it?!?" Jay asked.

"Which one is it?" Nicole asked Leanne quietly.

Leanne reached over and pointed to a picture of everyone. "I remember you, Nicole. You're a little firecracker who loves to party, and Alex; you're everyone's rock and support, and Sabin; you love to get laid more than anything else in the world, and you're always trying to pick up new girls, most of whom think you're an idiot." Everyone around the room chuckled, everyone except Jay.

"Do you remember Jay… or yourself for that matter?" Alex asked.

More tears flooded down her cheeks. "No…." she choked out. "I'm sorry."

Jay just glared at everyone in the room.

**XxXxXxX**

**Is everyone checking the bit of foreshadowing in this chappy and the last? Lol that's my only hint I'm giving to everyone about what's going to happen. I know, I'm a bitch. Lol. Hope you all liked this! **

**-Leanne**


	6. Chapter 6: Before I Cross My Heart

**Before I Cross My Heart and Hope to Die**

**Disclaimer: The title is a lyric from the song Hospital by The Used and it is owned by them. I do not own anyone in or associated with the WWE or TNA.**

**Full Summary: A car accident six months ago has torn their lives apart. Leanne has been in a coma since than, and when she finally wakes up, she doesn't remember anything or anyone. Not even her fiancé. Can Jay (Christian) help her remember her own life?**

**Rated for: Language and some inappropriate/adult content**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 6: Before I Cross My Heart And Hope To Die:**

"You don't remember yourself, Leanne?" Sabin asked her.

Leanne solemnly shook her head.

Nicole knelt down in front of her best friends, holding her small hands in her own. "Leanne, you are such an amazing person. You're my rock and support, even more so than Alex. You care more about everyone else than you do your own self, which isn't necessarily a good thing at times. You're the one who introduced Alex and I cause you didn't want me to be as sad as I was before anymore…" Nicole's voice trailed off as she smiled over at Alex.

_**Flashback**_

"_I don't wanna do this, Leanne!" Nicole whined as Leanne dragged her along the halls of the Impact Zone._

_Normally, Nicole wouldn't have even allowed Leanne to bring her within a mile of the Impact_ _Zone if she truly didn't want to be there, but Leanne was going to introduce Nicole to Alex Shelly. And, although she would never admit it, Nicole had always been intrigued with the member of The Motor City Machine Guns. After all, what wasn't there to like about him? Nothing. _

"_Oh please, Cole, I see you drool the very second he steps into the tunnel to get to the ring." Leanne said with a chuckle. "Besides, while you're mingling with Alex, I can go spend some time with Jay, giving you and Alex some alone time." Leanne said with a smug smirk._

_Leanne was sick of seeing her best friend as sad and depressed as she had been. Nicole had had her heart ripped out of her chest and broken into a million tiny pieces one too many times, and her heartache was slowly but surely beginning to take its toll on her._

"_Eww… you and Jay… that is an image that I __**definitely**__ did not need to picture in my head." Nicole said._

_Leanne smiled. "Why would you?"_

"_Cause you said it, dumb ass!"_

_Leanne just laughed. "Here we are!" she said as they came to a stop in front of the X Division locker room._

_She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" She heard The Black Machismo, Jay Lethal say._

"_Open the damn door and you'll find out, butt wipe!" she replied._

_A few seconds later a man opened the door, another guy standing behind him. Alex Shelly and Chris Sabin._

_When Chris saw the two girls was standing there, his eyes bulged out of his head and he pushed his friend aside. "Hello there, lovely ladies." He said with a smug grin as he walked over to them, standing between them and wrapping his arms around their waists. He had never seen the blonde girl, but the brunette next to him he only knew her to be Jay's girlfriend, he did not know her name. "We are going to have fun tonight." His smile grew wider as he looked from left to right; from Nicole to Leanne._

"_Sabin!" someone said behind them. "Get your arms off my girl!" They turned to see Jason Reso walking towards them with his hands on his hips, looking at Chris with one eyebrow raised. _

"_Jay!" Leanne squealed, running into the arms of her boyfriend. They hadn't seen each other in a while._

"_Okay…" Alex said. "Judging by the look on her face, I'd say that she is, to say the least, less than happy to have your arm around her waist. Get the fuck off of her!" He said as he got Sabin off of the blonde. _

"_Oh my God…" Leanne whispered with a devious smile playing across her lips._

"_What?" Jay asked, a small laugh mingling with his voice._

_Leanne snaked out of Jay's embrace and she tiptoed behind Nicole. In one swift movement, Leanne pushed Nicole as hard as she could in Alex's direction, sending her flying into him. Nicole toppled on top of him and when she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was on the ground… well, not quite the ground._

_Alex let out a groan. "That didn't feel too great. Whoa, how'd you get there?!?" He asked._

_Nicole looked around, she was lying on top of him, her face directly parallel with his. She let out a small laugh. "Hi." She said sheepishly._

"_Hey…" he whispered._

_Nicole felt her cheeks heat up with an oncoming blush and she looked away from the almost sickeningly handsome man._

_**End of Flashback**_

"And you and I have been through so much together…" Nicole said. "We all have. Every last one of us has been through something and helped each other out of it. Unfortunately, not all of us have been able to pull through our problems." As she said this, Nicole shot a look in Jay's direction. She was, of course, referring to his alcoholism. He had never been able to quit drinking, not for his friends, not even for Leanne, and her amnesia was a direct result from that.

"What do you mean?" Leanne asked, her sobs quieting down a bit. For some reason, she could not stop crying. Everything was flooding into her mind so quickly, that she could not grasp a lot of it. She still couldn't remember anything about Jay or herself, but she could remember her friends and vaguely she could recall her family.

Her mother; a loving woman, when sober, that is. But, when drunk or in the process of getting to the bottom of the bottle, she was a bitter person and often times was very cruel to her daughter.

Her father; Leanne didn't see much of him in her childhood, which she was glad of because they did not get along very well, to say the least.

And lastly, her stepfather; he had a horrible drinking problem, making her mother look like a nun in comparison. He would often times spend hours at a bar and when he would come home, he and Leanne's mother would argue relentlessly.

Her childhood was never peaceful. She was never able to enjoy the simple pleasure of having a real family; something most children take for granted.

"C'mon, Leanne." Jay said suddenly, walking over to the sobbing girl, grabbing her by the forearm and lifting her off of the couch she had been sitting on. "We're leaving now."

"But… why?" Leanne asked him.

Why was he trying to take her away from this place? Clearly it was helping her remember… and after all, isn't that what he had wanted?

"Don't ask questions…" he said through gritted teeth, tightening his grip on her arm, making the girl cry out in pain. "Just do as I say!"

"Jay! That's enough!" Nicole said, walking over to them and snapping Jay's arm off of hers. "You've been a prick throughout this entire situation!"

Chris and Alex took Leanne by the arms and they gently, as if she were a porcelain doll that could break any minute, sat her down on the couch, sitting down on either side of her, together trying to soothe her.

"Well at least I haven't reduced her to tears!" Jay snapped back at Nicole.

"No, you and your damn drinking just made her forget everything about herself!" Nicole said, putting her hands on her hips. She beat him. There was no way he could give a witty reply to that. "Either you stay here with Leanne and help us help her remember more things, or you get your ass outta my house and she stays here with us and we'll help her without you…. Either way, Leanne is not leaving this house right now, at least not with you."

"Fuck that." Jay said. "I'm taking her home. Look at her; she's tired, she needs rest! This is too much for her to handle in one damn day!"

"No, fuck you, she's staying!" Nicole said, standing up straight so that she could look her in the eye.

An oncoming grimace caused the corner's of Jay's lips to twitch a bit. "Well, why don't we let Leanne decide what she wants to do?"

They turned to Leanne. Her sobs and ceased and just a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"I- I'll go with Jay." Leanne said as she stared into his eyes.

Nicole closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. "Leanne…"

"No, Nicole…" Leanne said, cutting her off. "I have to go with him. Obviously he was a big part of my life. No one can help me remember him better than the man himself."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked her.

Leanne turned to him. "I'm sure." She said as she walked toward Jay. "Let's go." She said.

"Gladly." Jay replied and they walked to the door.

**XxXxXxX**

**The next chappy will be the last. Hope you all liked this chappy of Before I Cross My Heart And Hope To Die!**

**Please Review!**

**-Leanne**


	7. Chapter 7:You End Up Feeling Mostly Dead

Before I Cross My Heart and Hope to Die

**Before I Cross My Heart and Hope to Die**

**Disclaimer: The title is a lyric from the song Hospital by The Used and it is owned by them. I do not own anyone in or associated with the WWE or TNA.**

**Full Summary: A car accident six months ago has torn their lives apart. Leanne has been in a coma since than, and when she finally wakes up, she doesn't remember anything or anyone. Not even her fiancé. Can Jay (Christian) help her remember her own life?**

**Rated for: Language and some inappropriate/adult content.**

**Author's Note: This is the last chappy, hope you enjoy! The lyrics are from the song Hospital by The Used. The little song that Jay sings is Smother Me and it is also by The Used. The lyrics were used without permission. Just a warning, this chappy does get quite dark and graphic. Welcome to the domains of my mind.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 7: You End Up Feeling Mostly Dead: **

"I don't like this…." Nicole said as Leanne and Jay walked out of the door.

"Neither do I." Alex agreed.

Nicole walked over to the table where the scrapbook had been set, she looked down at the open page. It was a picture of her and Leanne, about a year or two ago. They had their arms wrapped around each other's necks and they had big, toothy smiles on their faces; they were so happy.

"Has anyone else noticed that Jay has been acting like a total different person since we found out that Leanne lost her memory?" Chris asked.

"I think it's pretty damn obvious." Alex agreed as he leaned forward in his seat.

"He's been acting so hostile to everyone…" Nicole added.

"Yeah, but I think a lot of it has to do with the fact that she basically remembers the three of us…" Chris said. "But she doesn't remember anything about him."

The others agreed solemnly._**  
**_

Nicole walked over to the window. She leaned against the pane and crossed her arms over her chest. The look on her face told the guys that she was deep in thought.

"What cha thinking, baby?" Alex asked her.

Nicole didn't answer him right away. She looked away from the goings-on outside to look at him, than at Chris, than back out the window. After a few more minutes, she said, her voice just above a whisper, "I think something's gonna happen tonight…"

"Something, like… what?" Chris asked.

She looked at him. "I'm not sure…. I think some blood will be spilt tonight…." She said, looking down to her feet, now, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Alex and Chris both shot up out of their seats.

Alex wrapped his arms around her. "Baby, how can you know this?" Alex asked.

"I just know." She sobbed.

Chris looked at his best friend as he held his girlfriend. "Is she serious?" he mouthed to him.

Alex read his lips and mouthed back, "I think so…"

"Alex…" Nicole said. "We have to get her away from him. Now!"

XxXxXxX

As Jay and Leanne walked out of the door of Nicole and Alex's house, he roughly grabbed her wrist, almost as if to be sure that she wouldn't run away.

The rain pelted down on them as he pulled her to the car. This wasn't necessary. She would willingly just walk, she wouldn't run away from him.

Maybe if she knew what was waiting for her, she would. 

Jay had been speeding the whole car ride; it was a miracle that no police had pulled them over.

"Stay." He told her simply and he got out.

Jay closed the door and walked around the car. He opened her door. "Out." He said, his voice still holding the same tone. Leanne did as she was told, and just as before, Jay grabbed her wrist and led her to the front door of the house.

Leanne didn't know what to do. Jay seemed so upset for no real reason, other than what happened in Nicole's, but he knew that her memory is nothing that she could control.

He opened the door and put her in the living room. He pointed to the couch. "Sit." He told her.

Leanne stood there and looked at him. "Jay, please come down, I'm sorry…"

"Fucking sit!" Jay screamed and he pushed her onto the couch. "Stay." He told her and he walked out of the room.

Leanne couldn't help but to think that the way he just told her to _stay_, it sounded like someone would talk to a dog. She wanted desperately to get up from her spot on the couch, but she didn't know what Jay would do if she did.

He came back, one hand clutching something in front of him and the other hand putting something in the back pocket of his jeans.

XxXxXxX

Nicole, Alex, and Chris all filed into the car.

"Hurry." Nicole urged Alex from the passenger seat as he put his key into the ignition.

It wasn't starting.

"What the fuck…." Chris muttered.

Alex tried again a few times and realized that it just wasn't starting.

Nicole screamed a little bit and she got out of the car and booked down the street towards Leanne and Jay's house.

"Nicole, what are you doing?!" Alex screamed after her.

"No time!" Nicole replied.

"C'mon…" Alex said to Chris and he got out of the car and followed after Nicole. Chris opened the door, got out and followed suit.__

**XxXxXxX**_**  
**_

"Leanne…." Jay said as he knelt down in front of her on the floor. .

She waited for him to say something else. When she realized he wasn't going to, she asked, "Yes?"

"Why do you remember the others, but you don't remember me?"

"…" Leanne didn't know what to say. "Jay…. I…. I just…. Well…."

He stood up straight again. "Is it because you never really loved me?!"

"Jay?! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Bull fucking shit!"

"I'm sure that I did love you."

"Did?! Therefore you don't!"

"Jay, I don't know…." Leanne cried, she could feel tears stinging her eyes.

Jay had finally snapped. He reached forward and grabbed her hand. He uncurled his clutched fingers and in the palm of his hand was a diamond ring which he slipped onto her ring finger.

There was a moment of silence when Jay just simply asked her, "Anything?" He closed his eyes as the whisper escaped his lips.

Leanne looked down at the ring, desperately trying to remember it.

But nothing came to her mind.

When Jay heard no response, he finally snapped and he tangled his fingers into her hair and turned her around, slamming her face first into the mirror, all the while still managing to keep hold of whatever it was behind his back. The mirror shattered into a million pieces and blood pouring from several deep cuts on her face. He continued to beat her face into the hard wood wall until he heard the front door open and three people walk in.

"Oh my fucking god!" A girl screamed.

Jay turned to see his three friends standing in the threshold of the front door, staring horridly at the bloody mess of his fiancé.

"Jay, what the fuck is this?!" Alex screamed.

Jay just stood there, staring at them, his breath coming out in long and heavy gasps, his hands soaking wet and red with Leanne's blood.

"I knew this would happen!" Nicole yelled. "I'll fucking kill you!" And she lunged herself at Jay.

Just as she was about to get him, Jay pulled his hand out from behind his back and clutched tightly in the palm of his hand was a small pistol. He pointed it directly at her skull.

"Take one more step, and I swear to fucking god I will blow your brains out." Jay growled.

"Jay, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Chris screamed.

"Jay, let Nicole and Leanne go!: Alex screamed. "Have you fucking lost it."

Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Drop the gun, or I'm calling the cops!"

Jay had to admit, he hadn't anticipated this.

How foolish of him.

But, no matter, he would make quick work of this situation.

Quickly turning his arm, he cocked the gun and shot Chris Sabin.

Nicole screamed and Alex ran to Jay, lunging his fist everywhere on the Canadian that he could reach.

"Nicole, get Leanne outta here now!" Alex screamed as he knocked the gun out of Jay's hands and continued his assault.

Nicole just stood there in shock. She felt as if her feet were glued to the floor as she watched her boyfriend beat her once friend who just killed another of her friends.

Jay suddenly reached his hands up and pressed them into Alex's face. To be more specific, his hands were squeezing his head and his thumbs were pressing his eyeballs into his skull.

"Oh my god…" Nicole muttered and she rushed over to Leanne's unmoving body. She roughly shook her until her eyes opened. "Leanne, Jay's finally lost it, we have to get the hell out of here!"

As Leanne began to get up, Nicole pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed 911. She quickly gave her name, the address, and the situation before she felt someone grab hold of her ankle, pull, and she was knocked face first to the ground.

"Leanne… get out of here!" Nicole yelled to her friend as she was dragged into the shadows by Jay, who was covered by the safe haven of darkness.

Leanne tried to stand up, but fell back to the ground. She was too weak from blood loss.

She needed to do something. _Anything _as she heard Nicole's muffled whimpers.

Leanne could distinguish the sounds as that of one being choked. Jay was choking her to death.

Tears rolled down Leanne's cheeks. Her friend was going to die and there was nothing that she could do!

Her eyes darted desperately around the room. She needed something. She needed to stop Jay.

And there she found it.

Sitting on the ground, unattended, was the pistol that Jay had used to shoot one of her best friends.

As quiet as a mouse, Leanne managed to crawl over to it.

She stared hatefully at the weapon, it was the cause of Chris' death.

Leanne looked over to her left and saw Chris crouched in a pool is his own blood in the far corner. Just a little bit ahead of Leanne was Alex's unconscious body. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew that he too was dead.

As the gurgled sounds of Nicole began to become more faint, Leanne knew what it was that she would have to do.

She gripped the cold weapon and as the adrenaline pumped through her veins, she somehow managed to stand up.

She cocked the gun in her shaking hands and tried to aim it. The sound made Jay turn around and Leanne fired the gun, the pressure throwing her back to the ground.

When Leanne looked back up, she saw Jay lying on the ground, but she also saw Nicole not too far away from him, blood beginning to pool beneath her.

Leanne reached her arm froward and she pulled her body toward her friend. When she finally reached Nicole, she turned her body upwards and Leanne's stomach churned sickeningly. The body that she had touched was stiff and wasn't taking in any oxygen nor letting out carbon dioxide. There was a large hole in her chest with a silver bullet lodged into the flesh.

Leanne had shot Nicole.

And she was dead.

But wait, that meant that she had missed Jay when she shot the gun.

That means that he's still alive.

Leanne whipped around to be sure that Jay's body was still lying behind her.

It wasn't.

Her eyes trailed forward and they landed on a pair of feet. Two legs, a torso, hands, one of which had a big, metallic object clutched in-between it's digits, two arms, a neck, and finally a face which held a pair of beautifully angry blue eyes.

He walked over to her and Leanne tried to crawl away, but she just wasn't quick enough, Jay snatched her ankle and pulled her back to him. Leanne clawed the ground and his arms, face, chest, anything she could reach so that she could get away.

Jay snatched up her wrists and held them both up over her head with one of his hands. He couldn't help but to think how sexual this situation was, but he chose to ignore it.

With his other hand, he clutched the large butcher knife. Taking it, he sliced her shirt open and pressed the knife to her stomach, pressing down, causing blood to start collecting around the knife. He was slowly stabbing her.

"Do you remember me?" He growled to her through clenched teeth.

She stared up into his eyes. They were truly beautiful. Like two depthless pools.

"Jay… I, I…" Everything came crashing back to her than. The first time they met, their first date, their first kiss, the night he proposed to her, and the night of the accident.

Tears began flowing down her cheeks.

She reached her face up and she connected her lips with Jay's, taking him back. He gave into the kiss, letting go of her wrists and taking the knife off of her belly. He wrapped his arms around her, and after a few more moments of bliss, Leanne grabbed his arm which held the knife and she drove it into his chest.

Jay's eyes widened in shock and he fell backwards, blood pooling out of his mouth and the fresh wound in his chest. His eyes clutched his hands around the knife wedged into his chest, his hands quickly getting covered with his own blood as Leanne scrambled over and picked up the pistol.

She crawled back over to him and sat on top of him. This, sickeningly enough, caused even more blood to pool around him.

Leanne was beginning to feel light headed. Her own loss of blood draining her energy, plus the stench of freshly spilt blood all around the room.

Jay could feel his life slipping from his grasp.

Leanne readied the gun, pointing it at his head.

"Yes, I remember you…" she growled.

Just than about five police officers barged into the house.

"And I don't want to!" she yelled before firing the gun, Jay's blood and guts covering her body.

Leanne opened her mouth, blood pouring from her lips…

She screamed.

XxXxXxX

This feeling never leaves you alone  
You pull the trigger on your own  
You're hiding in your safe place  
Hiding with your eyes shut tightly  
all the way to the hospital

Now will you ever rest your head  
You end up feeling mostly dead  
Pretending you're the last one  
Hiding with your eyes shut tightly  
all the way to the hospital

Before I cross my heart and hope to die at all  
Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars

It never used to hurt before it isn't funny anymore  
Feeling so alone now,  
Funny how you wish some way that you could die at the hospital

You're quiet on the car ride home,  
You're waiting for your head to explode  
You're hiding in your safe place

**Hiding with your eyes shut tightly  
all the way to the hospital**

Before I cross my heart and hope to die at all  
Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars  
Before I close my eyes I'm gonna give it up  
Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars

Will you look them in the face  
Could you look me in the face  
Three cheers, you fooled them all  
Come on, Hip Hip Hooray  
Three cheers, you fooled them all  
Come on, Hip Hip Hooray  
Hip Hip Hooray

Before I cross my heart and hope to die at all  
Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars  
Before I close my eyes I'm gonna give it up  
Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars  
Leave the lies to the liars  
Leave the lies to the liars

XxXxXxX

**Well, there's the end of Before I Cross My Heart And Hope To Die. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm leaving it to your own speculation what it is that happened to her. Leave your ideas in your review, I'd like to see them. I hope you all liked this story as much as I liked writing it!**

**-Leanne**


End file.
